What do you want to know?
by Nedwards23
Summary: Based off of Ezria scene in 6x03 when he asks Aria "what do you want to know? This is my take on if he meant himself and not Andrew. (someone on tumblr gave me this idea, so thank you)


"what do you want to know." Ezra said trying to hide the guilt from his face as he realised he had done almost exactly the same thing to Aria. Aria turned to look at him as she thought for a second.

"I don't even know where to start maybe we could try and get information about his medical records, that kind of thing?" Aria suggested not realising what Ezra truly meant.

"I don't mean about Andrew, I mean about me." He stated making it clear now what he meant but Aria was still confused as to why he was bringing this up.

"What're you talking about?" She asked as she had confusion covering her face.

"I hate to say it but I'm just like Andrew." He told her as he bowed his head.

"You're nothing like him." Aria told him.

"Yes I am." Ezra told her fiercely as he lifted his head, his baby blue eyes burning into her hazel ones. "I lied to you, and kept things and I know that hurt you and I will always be sorry for that. Hearing you talk about Andrew, about how you don't even know him, well I don't want you to feel that way about me so ask me anything you want to know and i'll tell you."

Aria stayed silent for a moment not only trying to take it in but also trying to think of her first question.

"why?" She simply said after a minute or two. Ezra looked at her silently asking her to expand on her question. "why me, out of all the others, why me?"

"When I met you, that day I had no idea who you were."

"But you said you knew from the beginning." Aria told him as she tried her best to keep calm.

"Technically. When we first met I had no idea who you were, then after we made out." Ezra atoped as a small smile appeared on his face, "after we made out and you gave me your number and told me your name, that's when I realised you must be one of Alison's friends, there aren't many Aria's in the world." He explained. Aria was glad he hadn't intentionally sought her out.

"Why didn't you break it off, when you found out who I was, that I was in high school?"

" I didn't realise you were in high school until that first day in class, Alison had a range of friends both is night school and college and I assumed you were the latter since my description of you from her was that you had pink streaks, I never thought that you would have changed your hair. I tried to end it remeber? But after you came to my apartment, upset about Meredith, i realised that i liked you, alot and i couldn't bring myself to stop that so instead i stopped writing the book. I forgot about it until we broke up and I started making head way on it and then when we got back together again I realised that I needed to keep writing in order to solve it." He told her as Aria sat in front of him and listened.

"Did you love me?" Aria asked timidly, like she was afraid.

"Of course I loved you." Ezra said as he took her tiny hands in his, "I always did, and I always will." He told her sincerely, needing her to know his words were true.

"why didn't you tell me sooner?" I wanted to, I tried so many times, remember that first night at the cabin I almost did but it was the closest we had been in weeks and I couldn't bring myself to ruin it."

" Ruin the chance of you getting laid you mean." Aria said harshly as she dropped Ezra's hands. Ezra was shocked by her words.

"What? No. Aria I never used you like that, you know that. When we, whenever we had sex, it always meant something to me. It wasn't about getting laid or anything like that, it was my way of expressing my love for you when my words no longer could." He told her, needing her to know his words were true.

"I know." Aria told him as she bowed her head, "I just needed to be certain."

The pair stayed silent for a couple minutes before Ezra spoke.

"Is there anything else you wanna know?"

"Not right now, I'm still trying to take it all in."

"well how about this, if you ever want to know anything else, anything at all, you call me and I'll tell you, night or day I'm there." He told her with a small smile.

"well there was one thing I was wondering?"

"What's that?" Ezra asked her gently.

"Any chance of a free lunch? I don't have enough money on me." Aria told Ezra causing him to laugh.

"Of course. I'll let the chef in the back know and then how about we do some research on Andrew?"

"Sounds perfect." Aria replied as Ezra stood to walk away but aria called his name stopping him in his tracks.

"Thank you." Aria told him, both of them knowing it was more than a thank you for free food but for him being honest with her and answering her questions and any more she might have. It was also yet another thank you for saving her as well as a thank you for just being there, helping her play hookie and finding out all she could on Andrew once and for all.


End file.
